Computing devices are now commonplace in various settings and/or environments. For example, there may be multiple computing devices (e.g., smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers, televisions, set top boxes (STBs), speakers, etc.) in a household (e.g., a house), a building, a room (e.g., a meeting room, an auditorium), etc. Some of the computing devices may be stationary (e.g., static). For example, some of the computing devices (e.g., speakers) may located in a location (e.g., a location in a room) and may not move (e.g., may not be mobile). Other computing devices may be mobile. For example, a smartphone, tablet computer, laptop computer, etc., may be moved (e.g., carried) from one location (e.g., a first room) to another location (e.g., a second room) by a user.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.